TOUCH
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: EH, si author update setelah berbulan-bulan ngilang, ada yang mau baca?
1. Chapter 1

**TOUCH**

::: KurouSiAnjingHitam's ideas :::

: Written by ShiroSiAnjingPutih :

.

Referensi :: the 13th Ghost

.

"Enjoy."

.

.

1

-

Bagaimana jika kau dikaruniani Tuhan sebuah kemampuan untuk melihat rasa sakit terdalam seorang manusia hanya dengan menyentuh kulitnya? Kau bisa melihat semua itu bagaikan menonton sebuah film pendek, dalam setiap sentuhan… Tanpa pernah dapat menolak, kecuali kau hidup sendirian tanpa menyentuh apa pun.

"Selamat Pagi."

Memangnya kau atau siapa pun , mampu hidup sendirian? Meski bercanda itu sungguh egois dan penuh kebohongan, sebab tak ada yang lebih parah kecuali sendirian dan perih dalam kekosongan.

"Sensei?"

Kembali lagi ke topik awal, apa kau mau punya kemampuan seperti itu?

Hanya dengan menyentuh tanah, kau dapat merasakan apa yang ada di dalamnya, entah setan atau arwah. Setiap nyawa yang pernah dibunuh dan bagaimana mereka terbunuh, kau yang sudah memejamkan mata tak akan bisa menghapus bayangan itu. Hanya dengan menyentuh seorang manusia, entah ia yang bersalaman denganmu atau hanya memegang lenganmu yang akan terjatuh, tanpa permisi… Rasa sakit mereka yang terdalam akan mengisi layar ilusi di balik kelopak matamu.

"Sarapan?"

Pastinya kau bertanya-tanya, kenapa dan apa alasanku berbicara seperti ini? Kau pasti mengira aku mempunyai kemampuan ini 'kan? Tidak. Kalian salah besar, kemampuan ini bukanlah aku yang memilikinya… Aku hanya mengetahui itu milik seseorang, ia begitu ceria dan optimis. Tidak akan terlihat bahwa ia sedang hancur dari dalam, perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti menuju kegelapan.

"Senseeeeeiiii~"

Sama sekali aku tidak ingin mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini, tidak… Sebab saat kau merasakan dan melihat rasa sakit terdalam seorang manusia entah sengaja atau tidak, kau akan muntah-muntah dengan air mata yang tertahan. Kau tidak akan bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu, seolah-olah itu bagian dari milikmu, seolah-olah setiap nyawa yang hilang adalah orang dekatmu.

Sekali lagi, pastinya kau berpikir… Siapa aku dan kenapa aku bisa mengetahui semua ini?

"Rameeeeeeenn~"

Aku tidak pernah mencari tahu semua ini, sebab orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti kutukan itu selalu kembali padaku saat ia melihat semua rasa sakit, menangis seperti anak kecil di kematian orang tuanya.

Seolah mereka mati berkali-kali.

-

1

-

16 tahun yang lalu, seorang bayi mungil lahir ke dunia. Menangis begitu keras, ia segera dibaluti kain putih untuk bertemu dengan sang ibu untuk pertama kalinya dalam 9bulan, bersembunyi di dalam rumah hangat di dalam kandungan. Sungguh ia begitu menyerupai sang ayah, yang berdiri gemetar di samping istrinya, menahan haru.

10 tahun yang lalu, sang bayi tumbuh menjadi anak kecil yang ceria seperti anak-anak kecil lainnya. Tersenyum gembira saat berlarian di taman, dan menangis saat terjatuh di atas tanah. Rambutnya yang pirang, berloncatan ria di tiup angin dan matanya biru berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari. Sungguh tidak ada yang menyangka, baik ia atau siapa pun… Saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya sore itu… kehidupannya berubah begitu cepat. Semuanya begitu kencang berputar di sekitarnya, merah dan penuh rasa sakit sampai ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi sore itu dan hari-hari setelahnya.

8 tahun yang lalu, remaja keluar dari tubuh anak-anaknya… Ia memulai kembali semuanya, ia berhasil bersuara setelah 2 tahun membisu. Ia berhasil melihat lagi dunia setelah 2 tahun mengurung diri. Ia sungguh kuat sampai aku tidak pernah bisa menahan tangis saat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

4 tahun yang lalu, remaja itu kembali dari sekolahnya untuk mendekapku begitu kuat. Ia mengungkapkan semua apa yang terjadi, begitu ketakutan dan bingung. Kenapa ada ingatan yang bukan miliknya masuk, saat ia menyentuh orang lain selain diriku, ingatan yang amat sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku harus begadang 2 malam untuk menenangkannya dari kehisterisan dan kecemasan.

Sekarang, ia memiliki apa yang remaja seumuran dengannya miliki. Satu hal yang pasti, yang membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain bukan karena memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, tetapi memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang mampu menghasilkan semangat dan kecerian seperti ini.

Sungguh aku bangga padanya,

Uzumaki Naruto.

-

1

-

.

.

"Shiro, aku belum puas dengan hasil ketikanmu."

Heh! Ketik sana sendiri!

"Malas"

Kau 'kan tahu kita masih dalam keadaan berkabung.

"Iya…"

Teman kami telah pergi duluan ke Rahmatullah…

"Udah-udah."

Gomen ya minna, gue kena writer block untuk Palace Story.

"Ngga dia boong, dia cuma lagi merasa bersalah, nulis lemon saat sedih gini."

Kurou!!

"Apa?!"

N-ngga! XP

"Dobe."

BAKA! Minna! Review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**TOUCH**

::: KurouSiAnjingHitam's ideas :::

: Written by ShiroSiAnjingPutih :

.

Referensi :: the 13th Ghost

.

"**Calm down with Closer by Inoue Joe. Enjoy."**

.

.

2

-

"UAAAAA!!!"

"Tidaaakk!! Jangan! Jangaaaan!!"

"Ka-KAKASHII!!"

"Naruto! Bangun! Bangun! Itu hanya mimpi! Bangun!!"

"UAAAAA!!"

Aku selalu tahu itu bukanlah keinginannya, bangun hampir disetiap pagi dengan diiringi teriakan dan tangisan. Sama sekali aku tidak pernah menyalahkannya, bahkan aku merasa begitu kasihan padanya. Kenapa Tuhan atau siapa pun itu memberikan kemampuan seperti kutukan itu, membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang bukan miliknya, mengegerogoti setiap sela hatinya yang kini menghitam akibat kesakitan dan penderitaan tiada akhir.

"Me-mereka itu… Ma-mati! Di-dia… Haah-Haah… di-dibunuh, Pria itu!"

"Iya, sudah… Sudah. Tenang Naruto."

"Merah! Se-semuanya… Mati! MATI!!"

"Naruto!"

"Tolong aku, Kakashi…."

"…."

"Tolong aku…"

Ia tertidur dipelukanku, meremas bajuku begitu erat seperti takut kehilangan, air mata mengering di kedua sisi pipinya. Seandainya aku dapat menolong anak ini, apa pun akan kulakukan. Agar ia tersenyum bebas tanpa beban dan berlarian di bawah sinar matahari tanpa takut merasakan kesakitan lagi. Seandainya…

.

2

.

Srek-srek.

Tangannya yang kecoklatan memegangi setumpuk koran, mengoyak-ngoyak kertas itu membentuk persegi empat. Dengan hati-hati ia menutupi setiap sisi jendelanya dengan koran, setelah semuanya tertutupi, ia tersenyum puas sembari mengelap peluh di pelipisnya. Melihat hampir semua akses keluar ke dunia yang begitu menakutkan baginya tertutup, agar ia dan orang lain tidak saling menyakiti. Sebab pada akhirnya, jika tidak begini maka tiap malam ia akan menatap jendela dengan takut, seperti seekor mangsa yang bersembunyi dari predator.

Ia mengambil sepotong kain dan seember air, menenggelamkan kain itu di dalam air yang tampaknya telah diberi pewangi. Membuat setumpuk busa, dan mulai memeras kain itu sampai kering, mengelap permukaan meja, lantai, sisi jendela dan ranjangnya. Berulang-ulang, meski tangannya telah memerah akibat tekanan dan staminanya menurun, ia tidak berhenti hingga semuanya tampak mengkilap.

"Huft…"

Menghenyakkan badannya di atas ranjang berseprai putih, ia menghela napas sembari menatap lantai di bawah kakinya mencoba mengkosongkan pikirannya. Tidak berpikir, bergerak ataupun makan hingga sang penjaga pulang. Mata birunya tak lagi bercahaya, kulitnya terlihat pucat dan kusam, hanya dadanya saja yang terlihat naik-turun, jika kau masuk ke kamar itu dan melihat tubuhnya, pasti kau akan mengira ia hanyalah sebuah boneka.

Sebuah boneka yang rapuh dan lemah.

.

2

.

_PAST ACTION_

"_Buka pintunya! Buka! Aku mau sekolaaah! Duh, kenapa tidak mau terbuka… Uhh… Tanganku sakit…"_

_Tangannya yang kecil menggedor-gedor pintu keluar di rumahnya sendiri. Tampak kulit kedua telapak tangannya berdarah akibat terlalu keras memukul permukaan kayu, kesepuluh jari kukunya membiru akibat darah yang tersumbat dan retak di setiap ujungnya._

"_Ayah… Ayah bangun dong…" _

_Dengan mata kosong ia mengulang kata-kata yang sama, mengoyang-goyangkan seonggok tubuh berbau anyir itu dengan keras. _

"_Ibu… Ibu, aku lapar… Ibu…"_

_Rambut merah panjang ibunya bercampur dengan cairan merah, mengeras dan beraroma busuk. Menatap dua tubuh yang selama ini disayangi dan dicintainya mendingin dan tak mau membukakan mata untuknya lagi, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_Aku tidak berbuat salah 'kan? Kenapa kalian tidak mau berbicara padaku?"_

_Setelah berjam-jam meminta maaf dan tidak ada sambutan, ia mendesah kecewa sembari membaringkan dirinya di antara kedua tubuh itu, di atas hamparan cairan merah yang mengotori lantai rumahnya._

"_Kenapa kalian tidur di sini? Apa tidak dingin… Em! Tenang saja, ada Naru di sini! Ayo dekat-dekat, supaya hangat!" Senyum melebar di wajahnya, ia sedikit mengaduh akibat luka di kedua pipinya. Luka memanjang menyerupai guratan-guratan kasar, ia terlihat seperti seekor Rubah, lucu menurutnya._

"_Em, Ibu… Paman itu bilang dia akan kembali, membawa hadiah untukku… Kenapa lama sekali, ya?" Ia merapatkan kedua tangannya di atas tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu. _

_Otaknya menolak semua fakta, otaknya yang masih berusia 6tahun itu menolak kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya itu hanya tinggal onggokan daging tanpa nyawa. Setelah 2 hari terkurung di rumahnya sendiri, ia masih belum mau menyadari bahwa dirinya pun telah perlahan-lahan melemah dan tertipu oleh sang paman. Yah, Paman yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya._

"_Paman itu bilang ayah baik dan ibu ramah, tapi aku kurang suka matanya… Serem! Uhh… Lapar… Ibu, bangun dong… Ibuuuuu…"_

_Ia seperti anak kecil gila yang kecewa akan hidupnya, tertawa-tawa sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan tubuh yang tergolek di atas lantai rumahnya. Matanya kosong, tawanya hampa dan mukanya seperti orang menginginkan kematian.._

_Seandainya kematian dapat mengakhiri penderitaannya_

.

2

.

"Namikaze Naru. Usia 6tahun. Tinggi 85cm dan berat 23Kg, lahir 10 Oktober 1993 di Konoha. Anak tunggal pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Status orang tua, meninggal. Ditemukan tewas dengan luka tusuk di bagian dada, punggung, lengan dan bahu. Status korban hidup, kerusakan mental parah, luka sayatan di masing-masing pipi dan luka di telapak tangan. Diperkirakan, sang korban hidup dikurung di rumahnya sendiri bersama mayat orang tuanya selama 4hari tanpa makan dan minuman."

-

"Korban dirawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Tokyo. Hak asuh diberikan kepada Hatake Kakashi yang disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga korban."

-

"Mengambil keputusan untuk perlindungan korban dan saksi pembunuhan, Namikaze Naru. Mengubah nama serta identitas pribadinya, menjadi Uzumaki Naruto."

-

"Penyelidikan Kasus Pembunuhan Keluarga Namikaze menemui jalan buntu. Kasus ditutup, namun mata-mata Kepolisian Jepang masih mengikuti jalannya kasus."

-

"Laporan terakhir dari mata-mata kepolisian: Sang pembunuh keluarga Namikaze akhirnya menunjukkan gerakan. Dapat dipastikan sang pembunuh berjumlah lebih dari satu. Dan amat profesional."

-

2

-

.

.

"**Na? Apakah kalian suka dengan Kakashi? OOC? I don't think so…."**

**Eh?! Apa kalian gak ngerasa aneh dengan pembunuhan keluarga Namikaze? ::smirk:: Bukan Akatsuki! Ayolaaaahhhh!!**

"**Clue: Naruto!"**

**Yup-yup. **

"**This is a dark fic. Angsty. Tragedy. Sad… Whatever."**

**Hell no! Gue pastiin gak akan ada lagi orang yang mati! Kecuali emang dah mati di komik. Gahahaaha. Kalian tau 'kan siapa?**

"**Tellme what chu think bot dat!"**

**Yup-yup! Kalian suka? Jangan harapkan sebuah fic yang penuh cinta2an yaaa! XD~ Karena itu genrenya general! Tapi teteup ada SasuNarunyaaa geh!**

"…**."**

**Review! Jaa**

"**Baka."**

**.**

**PS:: Ini semua masih Past. Belom Present. Maaf soal kebingungan. Hahaha~ Ini saat Naruto masih SMP kelas 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**TOUCH**

::: KurouSiAnjingHitam's ideas :::

: Written by ShiroSiAnjingPutih :

.

Referensi :: the 13th Ghost

.

"**Long time no see. Hey, guys~ welcome to Emo State."**

.

.

3

Kakashi menuangkan teh hijau yang baru saja ia seduh, lalu mengistirahatkan kedua kaki yang sedari tadi pegal akibat terlalu lama ia pakai berdiri, meski sudah terbiasa dengan sakit ini, namun bersantai sesekali tidak masalah 'kan. Melirik kearah jam yang terpasang di dinding, lalu beralih ke arah jendela yang terbuka, kini menyajikan pemandangan langit sore kemerahan tampak seperti terbakar sulur matahari.

"Naruto?"

Yang dipanggil, mengangkatkan kepalanya dari bacaan ditangan, "Ya?" Kakashi melirik buku bacaan si _Blonde, _meneliti judulnya, 'Lukisan Kontemporer'. Bukan sebuah buku yang bisa kalian temukan di pegangan seorang remaja setiap hari.

Si pria tertua melonggarkan ikatan dasi di leher, menatap lembut ke arah si _Blonde_, "Bagaimana sekolah, Hm?"

Naruto menutup bukunya, sedikit menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, "Bagaimana? Ehm… Baik-baik saja sih… Aku hanya sedikit khawatir, sensei tahu 'kan sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival tahunan di sekolah..." Lalu menggesekkan kedua tangan bersamaan, seperti takut akan sesuatu, namun sinar matanya kuat dan menjanjikan keberanian, hanya belum bisa dikeluarkan dengan lantang. Sungguh, biarpun sudah lama hidup bersama, Kakashi masih tidak mengerti dari mana sumber keberanian itu.

Sembari tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi ketampanan wajahnya, ia menepuk kepala pirang Naruto dengan tangan kanan, sedikit keras dan berkata penuh pengertian, "Kalau tidak mau datang juga tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membuatkan surat sakit untukmu." Mata biru Naruto sedikit terbelalak, senyuman tertahan mengembang di wajah, atas perlindungan seperti inilah, ia sungguh benar-benar ingin membuktikan pada Kakashi bahwa ia kuat dan mampu hidup tanpa ada ketakutan. Menarik nafas dalam dan setelahnya langsung berkata tegas, "Aku pasti datang, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Maa… Sungguhkah? Ufufufu, paling tidak, akan ada 1 atau 2 cewek yang mau berkencan denganmu." Kakashi terkikik, meraih buku orange dari tas pinggangnya dan mulai membaca. "Ugh! Senseeeiii!" Ia merasakan getaran hebat mengalirkan listrik ke seluruh tubuh, sedikit banyak perubahan si _Blonde_ membuatnya yakin. Suatu hari nanti, ia mampu beranjak pergi dan membiarkan Naruto hidup mandiri tanpa dirinya.

Naruto tertawa kecil, membayangkan festival yang ia sukai, yang biasanya hanya dilihat dari jauh. Ia tidak tahu, apakah nanti ia akan tetap menyukainya dari dekat. Sebab sentuhan itu. Akan membuatnya merasakan hal yang bukan ia miliki.

_Tenang… Tenang._

"Aku pasti bisa." Bisiknya.

_Jangan hiraukan, Naruto. Tetap tersenyum._

_Tetap tersenyum, sampai kau ngilu dan melupakan rasa takutmu._

3

Keramaian menyamarkan keberadaannya di festival ini, sedikit merinding dan menatap sekitar sambil merasakan ketidakamanan. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras, untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang hampir sirna. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak mengikuti saran Kakashi untuk tinggal di rumah, namun ini festival terakhirnya di SMA, dan ia berharap, sekali saja dalam hidupnya, ia bisa merasakan api dan semangat masa muda. Atau setidaknya melakukan hal biasa yang semua remaja seumurannya lakukan, tetapi kenapa semua itu tampak mustahil?

"Uzumaki-kun?" suara renyah seorang wanita menyadarkannya kembali ke alam nyata, seolah ditarik keluar dari dalam kolam kekhawatiran, Naruto sedikit tergagap mencari udara sebelum menjawab. "Y-ya? Ada apa Hyuuga-san?" matanya tidak serta merta berkoneksi dengan orang yang memanggilnya, Naruto segera mengira-ngira apakah jarak yang ia ambil sudah cukup jauh untuk menghindar dari sentuhan. "Uhm? U-uzumaki-kun? Ini sudah shift kita?" suara itu terdengar gugup namun sedikit menenangkan hati si _Blonde. _Suara ini milik Hyuuga Hinata, seseorang yang belum pernah menyentuhnya, ia sedikit merasa aman, namun ketakutan tetap menghantui. Bagaimana jika mereka bersentuhan? Ia harus terpaksa dilelapkan dalam air mata dan masa lalu kelam orang asing ini? Jadi untuk kebaikkan bersama, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara agar tidak memancing keinginan saling menyentuh.

Ngomong-ngomong soal shift, kebetulan dan memang sudah direncanakan, kelas Naruto membuka cafe maid. Dalam artian, para pelayan diharuskan memakai pakaian maid ala Perancis dengan renda-renda rumit dan pita-pita _girly. _Dan karena ketua kelas mereka yang sedikit nyentrik, ia mengusulkan agar para pria-lah yang memakai seragam maid dan wanita mengenakan jas a la butler anime-anime yang nge-tren akhir-akhir ini. Dan kebetulan lagi, sedikit menggenaskan sungguh, jumlah anggota kelas berkelamin pria sedikit, jelas mereka kalah telak dalam pemilihan suara. Sebelum mereka bisa membantah, si ketua kelas sudah mengancam siapa saja yang tidak datang atau ikut berpartisipasi sampai festival selesai, tidak akan naik kelas dan dipaksa mengerjakan semua tugas piket. Well, Naruto tahu ini hanya akal-akalan si ketua kelas, tetapi mau tidak mau ia harus datang, rasa kasihan menghinggapi hatinya, saat memandang wajah ingin menangis teman sekelas pria. "Begini saja 'kan?" si _Blonde _memandangi pantulan diri di cermin besar di WC.

"Yah segitu sajalah, Hah! Beneran kacau~ aku harap tidak ada teman se-SMPku yang datang ke cafe kita... Ugh~" Inuzuka Kiba bersungut-sungut sambil melayangkan pandangan jijik pada pantulan dirinya sendiri, ialah yang paling keras menentang usulan ini. Namun kekalahan suara, memaksanya mengikuti tuntutan ketua kelas dan para wanita perkasa. Seragam maid yang dibuat oleh tangan terampil, sungguh tidak cocok untuk tubuh pria, malah terlihat seperti lelucon.

"Na-naruto? Pfft... HAHAHAHAA!" Tiba-tiba tawa Kiba membahana memantul di seluruh dinding WC, membuat suaranya berlipat ganda, berusaha memecahkan gendang telinga. Naruto yang sebelumnya sedang memasang tutup kepala di atas rambutnya, terkejut oleh gelak tawa si _Brunette, _ia tidak mengerti, memang ada yang lucu?

"Kiba?" suara Naruto terdengar seperti helaan, sambil ia memasang muka what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-buddy? Kembali meneliti ikatan seragam maidnya, terikat kuat kok, lalu apa? "Ya, Tuhan! Kau benar-benar kawaii, Naruto!"

K-k-kaawaii? KAWAII? CUTE?

"Ap-apaan sih!"

"Beneran kok! HAAHAHA!" tidak sedikitpun tawa itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereda, Kiba malah memacu suaranya melengking lebih tinggi.

Putus asa, Naruto tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa, padahal kata kawaii dan dirinya tidak biasa disatukan dalam satu kalimat bersama. Im-a-MAN, damnitt! "Ki-Kiba-kun!"

"AHAHAHA!" blush yang merah merona, berbintik-bintik memenuhi wajah dan sekitar telinganya sembari berjalan keluar dengan bibir mengerucut, Naruto baru menyadari betapa intim obrolan mereka tadi. Bibirnya seketika menyunggingkan senyum, dalam pikirannya yang masih sedikit kesal, ia menyukai nada suara Kiba tadi, seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara pada teman lama. Padahal selama ini, Naruto selalu dan selalu saja menahan diri dan berdiam dipojok kelas tanpa sedikit pun mengeluarkan suara. Meski sedikit malu dan canggung, ia menunggu sambil berjongkok di luar WC, taklama Kiba keluar dengan muka basah dan sudah sedikit tenang. "Kiba-kun?"

Tampak sedikit kaget dengan panggilannya, Kiba tersenyum bersalah, menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal, ia menjawab pelan, "Osh~ Maaf buat yang tadi,ya! Aku tidak bermaksud buat menghinamu, lho..."

Waah, pipinya sedikit merona, entah kenapa, kata kawaii malah lebih pas buat Kiba sekarang ini. Ia tidak mau mengacaukan hubungan pertemanan pertamanya ini, dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa ditolerir, Naruto memutuskan akan menjadi sekedar teman, _no more, no less. _Berjalan menuju kelas, senyuman kecil terus menggantung.

.

"Naruto!"

"AWAS!"

PRAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Sebuah gelas teh jatuh, pecah berkeping-keping di atas lantai, mata birunya terbelalak lebar, bukan karena pemandangan gaduh yang tiba-tiba mengitari sekelilingnya. Namun oleh sentuhan dan pegangan erat, yang tiba-tiba meraih lengannya, membuatnya tidak terjatuh menghantam lantai.

"Ki-kiba?" Suaranya terdengar memelas dan bergetar, seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul memotong pita suara.

"Hey, untung saja kau tidak jatuh! Bagaimana bisa kau berjalan tanpa melihat tanda 'basah' itu, man?" senyuman lebar menyungging di wajah pemilik nama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itu, namun di mata si _Blonde_ senyuman yang beberapa waktu tadi begitu menyejukkan, kini berubah menjadi seringai serigala.

"A-akamaru..."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir, sebelum kegelapan memeluk dan mengisap sari-sari kehidupan dari dalam tubuhnya. Uzumaki Naruto sudah membaca kenangan terburuk milik Inuzuka Kiba.

3

.

.

**LOL! Gue gak nyangka, akhirnya gue ngebikin juga cerita dengan boys maid cafe!**

"**You mean 'we'..."**

**Iyeh! Bad mood lu?**

"**Yes, and i dont need your stupid ass to bugging me~!"**

**Gah! Si Kurou lagi bad mood! Okay, jangan lupa review!**

"**You guys better, do it, or no more TOUCH for next 4months!"**

**Ngancem!**


End file.
